


12 Days of Christmas Day 7 - Swimming/Water

by sassykenzie1



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Makoto tries to get Haru out of the bathtub and ready for school.
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569559
Kudos: 1





	12 Days of Christmas Day 7 - Swimming/Water

“Haru?”

Makoto opened the door. “Haru…”

Haru pouted. “It’s December. Isn’t the water cold already?”

“Yes.”

“Get ready, please?”

Haru made a noncommittal hum. “Haru, we’ll be late.”

Haru grumbled and pulled the plug, watching his precious water drain away. “Maybe we can ask Rin if we can use Samazuka’s pool after school."

Haru sat up and rushed to his room to get dressed. Makoto smiled and sighed.


End file.
